Blank Hill - Part Five
by Quill Xarxes
Summary: You all know it already.


Blank Hill -- Part Five  
Quillin Xarxes  
  
NOTES: This is a yaoi, you should know that by now, this might have some "content" but not bad content... all stories have content, some of this might offend people (but not intentionally, I assure you.)  
Also, I know BH4 was kind of a bomb. Like I explained, I hit a writer's block. But it's getting better.  
  
  
"I'll kill the little faggot." James' dad said as he loaded the gun and walked outside, "How dare he do this to our family!"  
  
Jennifer was listening at the door, "No..." she said to herself. She then went to go find James.  
  
"James?" Butch said weakly as he shook James awake, "I don't think we should be here."  
  
"Why on earth not, Butch?" James said. He was exhausted and wanted nothing but to sleep.  
  
"They just don't like us. They don't. I checked. Let's find somewhere else... I don't like it here!"  
  
"Go to sleep." James said as he rolled over to get back to sleep.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
James got up to go answer it.  
  
"James!" Butch yelled, "Don't answer it!"  
  
"Oh shut up." James said. He opened the door, and before him stood Jennifer.  
  
"Is Butch there with you?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"I'm here." Butch said, sadly. He figured he'd been caught.  
  
"How did you find us?" James asked.  
  
"Well, I just followed your footprints. It wasn't hard."  
  
"DOH!" James yelled, "Well... is Jessibelle there?"  
  
"No, I'm alone." Jennifer said, "You guys need to look out. Especially you, James."  
  
"Why?" Butch said.  
  
"James, your dad is after you. It's not safe." Jennifer looked at Butch, "I suggest you look out too."  
  
James smiled, "How do I know you're not part of their little trap?"  
  
Jennifer looked down, "I'm in love."  
  
Butch's eyes lighted up, "So you don't want me???"  
  
Jennifer shook her head slowly. From her pocket she took a photo of a young man, about 16 years old. He had a slight side part in his brown hair that reached his ears, "I love him."  
  
James jumped at seeing the picture, "That's Mondo!"  
  
Butch looked at James quizzicly, "Who the hell is Mondo?"  
  
"Mondo was me and Jessie's helper before I quit." James said as he stared at the picture, "Jennifer, does he love you back?"  
  
Jennifer smiled, "I don't know."  
  
Jessie and Meowth trudged through the wilderness until they came upon a sign. It read 'Welcome to Blank Hill, population 138.'  
  
"This looks like a nice place," Jessie said, still fighting tears. She walked into the town, seeing the herds of people down the street. They stared.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT???" Jessie yelled. The town went back to their normal business.  
  
Jessie looked at the door open in the Inn at the other side of the street. That girl... she was familiar...  
  
James saw Jessie. He yanked Jennifer into the hotel room and slammed the door. After what happened the last time they had seen each other, he didn't want to deal with it.  
  
Jessie knocked on the door, "I know you, Jennifer."  
  
Jennifer opened the door a crack and looked into Jessie's eyes. They did know each other.  
  
The four people and a Pokémon sat around the table at one end of the motel room drinking cider and talking. They had learned to accept any differences between them. But there was one problem. They didn't know what their differences were.  
  
"So, James, what have you been up to?" Jessie said. She hadn't seen James in a while, thing may have happened (you were reading, you should know).  
  
"Well, I've been trying to avoid getting married." James said with a sarcastic grin.  
  
"Yeah." Butch said. He looked at Jennifer, who was still fingering the photograph of Mondo. He pitied her.  
  
Jessie looked down and started to speak, "I really missed you James... I..." Jessie looked up to see James kissing Butch. The shock of this made her spit cider all over the two.  
  
"My God, Jess, what was that for???" James said. He had forgot to tell her.  
  
Jessie ran out with tears streaming down her face. Meowth followed her.  
  
"Jess?" Meowth said.  
  
"Yes, Meowth?" Jessie asked, covering her eyes.  
  
"What's da matta?"  
  
"You saw them... they were... I mean..." Jessie started bawling. She felt James' hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to talk, Jessie?" James said.  
  
"No." Jessie said choppily.  
  
"Are you sure? It might make you feel better."  
  
Jessie shook her head. She wasn't bawling anymore, but crying nonetheless. Suddenly, she turned around, an expression of anger on her face, "How could you do this to me?"  
  
"Do what to you?" James said, in confusion.  
  
"I loved you!" Jessie said as another tear fell to the ground, "And you smashed it!"  
  
"I didn't smash anything!" James said, "You're my friend! I would never try to hurt you!"  
  
Jessie just started bawling again.  
  
James pulled her closer to him and wrapper her in his arms, "Just because I'm not in love with you doesn't mean I don't love you, Jess." And with that, he kissed her on the forehead and led her back to the motel.  
  
"Now there's the problem with finding out what to do about your old man." Butch said as he cracked open a soda and lain back on the motel bed, "He's psycho."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" James said as he lain down next to Butch. He was lost deep in thought. He knew what happened when he disobeyed his father. His father would get stuck in the liquor cabinet. After than he'd get stuck in the gun cabinet. After getting unstuck, hell would break loose.  
  
Jessie was still sipping her cider, thinking about what had just happened. She was as lost in her thoughts as James, but in different thoughts.  
  
Jennifer was sitting at the foot of the bed, looking at the engagement ring on her finger. Suddenly her eyes widened. She had an idea. 


End file.
